Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un être humain avec des sentiments
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ? Tu sais ces fameuses créatures surnaturelles qui aiment le sang et qui détestent la lumière du jour ? Tu m'avais pourtant juré de me protéger, c'était une promesse. Alors, dis-moi où étais-tu alors que j'étais mourante ? Sans doutes à faire la fête avec tes copains, mais ta fiancée n'est-elle pas plus importante que des amis ?


**Titre : Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un être humain avec des sentiments et des émotions – Chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** LadyShadow22

**Genres : **Romance, Humour, Fantastique, Vampire, Lemon & Lime

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Coucou, comment allez vous ? Moi, très bien. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'attaquer une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Le manga « Midnight Secretary » m'a inspiré pour écrire cette fiction.

**oOoOo**

_**Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ? Tu sais ces fameuses créatures surnaturelles qui aiment le sang et qui détestent la lumière du jour ? Tu m'avais pourtant juré de me protéger, c'était une promesse. Alors, dis-moi où étais-tu alors que j'étais mourante ? Sans doutes à faire la fête avec tes copains, mais ta fiancée n'est-elle pas plus importante que des amis ? C'est ce que je croyais... Je t'aimais Pain, mais tu n'as pas sût me protéger et cela est bien regrettable sinon je serais toujours vivantes aujourd'hui et nous aurions pût fonder une famille.**_

Pain Uzumaki aurait pût vivre une vie magnifique avec épouse et enfants dans une grande maison, avec un bon boulot qui paie bien mais malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement enfin c'était plutôt un vampire qui avait tout gâché du jour au lendemain. Si au lieu d'aller faire la fête avec ses copains et qu'il avait accompagné sa fiancée à la gare alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle serait toujours en vie qui sait. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre, pour lui son travail comptait avant tout, il ne cherchait même plus à trouver l'amour.

En cette horrible journée pluvieuse, mais surtout orageuse, il allait faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Il cherchait une nouvelle secrétaire et une magnifique jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs bouclés avec des yeux bleus cristals venait pour le poste. Elle dégageait un « je ne sais quoi » qui fit immédiatement réagir le rouquin. Ses lèvres nacré appelaient à la tentation, ses formes si parfaites étaient dignes d'un péché, un fruit qu'on n'avait point le droit de goûter. Le roux reprit ses esprits quand la jeune demoiselle lui adressa la parole.

**« - Bonjour, Monsieur Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Natsuko Hizumi. Je suis venue me présenter à vous pour le poste de secrétaire dans votre entreprise de cosmétique. Je vous ai apporté mon CV ainsi que ma lettre de motivation ». Elle lui tendit les dites-papiers en question.**

Le chef d'entreprise prit les deux documents entre ses mains et les lissas donc attentivement. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de ce qu'on lui présentait, cependant une information lui parvenait étrange.

**« - Vous avez travaillé pour Mr Uchiwa Madara et Mr Hataké Kakashi ?**

**- En effet, j'ai été leur secrétaire personnelle pour six années chacun et ils étaient très satisfaisante de mon travail. Je vous le dis Monsieur Uzumaki, vous ne serez vraiment pas déçu en me prenant à votre service. Je fais de l'excellent travail. »**

Pain posa les deux papiers sur son bureau parmi d'autres piles de CV et lettres de motivations. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse, habillé dans un costard cravate noire et d'une chemise blanche. Il détailla par la suite la jeune femme de haut en bas. C'était vrai qu'elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle à faire tomber n'importe quel homme par terre et comment ne pas refuser d'avoir une telle beauté à ses côtés mais Pain n'engageais pas ses employés pour leurs physiques, mais pour leurs compétences. Il désigna donc une chaise face à lui pour que Natsuko s'y assoient, ce qu'elle fit en croisa les jambes, des jambes longues et douces digne d'une déesse.

**« - Vous devez savoir que l'entreprise Uzumaki comme celles des Uchiwa ou même des Hyûga, ne se contentent pas du physique de ses employés, mais de leur efficacité. Alors, Mlle dites-moi quelles sont vos qualités ?**

**- Et bien, pour commencer je suis travailleuse, sérieuse, énergique, motivée et disponible tout de suite. J'ai le permis de conduire donc je peux tout à fait vous conduire où vous le souhaiteriez. De plus, je sais gardez l'anonymat avec mon futur employeur. Je note tout ce qu'on me dit à la lettre, je n'oublie jamais aucun rendez-vous. Après si vous voulez savoir mes qualités intimes, ça sera plus gênant à dire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »** Elle sourie au coin des lèvres.

Pain sourit de la même façon, vraiment cette femme l'intéressait de plus en plus. Oh oui, il avait fait son choix. Il jette toutes les autres papiers à la poubelle, ne gardant que ceux de Mlle Hizumi pour enfin déclarer : **« Vous êtes engagé Mlle Hizumi, vous commencez maintenant ».**

Le roux se leva et demanda à la belle demoiselle de le suivre. Il lui fit visiter chaque bureau de l'entreprise pour enfin finir par le sien. Elle avait à disposition tout le matériel nécessaire pour bosser dans les meilleures conditions. Elle s'essaya donc et se mit immédiatement au travail. Quant à Pain, il retourna à son bureau et appela les anciens employeurs de Natsuko.

**« - Oui Uzumaki, fait-vite j'ai une réunion qui commence dans cinq minutes.**

**- Oui, je vais faire vite Madara. J'ai engagé comme secrétaire Mlle Hizumi, à ce qu'il paraît elle aurait travaillé pour toi donc j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur elle et son travail.**

**- Pour faire vite, je te déconseille ne pas t'approcher d'elle, elle est dangereuse. C'est le genre de femme dont on se souvient après être passé sous ses mains, même Hataké pourra te le confirmer. Et crois-moi mon ami, j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais ne le garde pas ou tu va souffrir. »** Il raccrocha.

Pain n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que lui avait dit son ami, en quoi elle pouvait être dangereuse, pour sa beauté ? Peut-être mais c'était la seule raison qu'il voyait. Pourtant, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune femme pour surveiller qu'elle travaillait un frisson lui glaça le sang sur place, le regard de cette femme était malfaisant.


End file.
